


Thin Blood

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [40]
Category: Masters of Rome - Colleen McCullough
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of Cinna's thoughts before he means to face Sulla.





	Thin Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 51. cull

The blood of Rome had been thinned too much, Cinna decided. Neither Sulla nor Gaius Marius had seen that clearly, even as they culled the populace in their bloody marches on Rome itself.

Perhaps the Latin issue was the best solution. He needed time to push that, and yet the mad dog that Sulla was had precluded that ability. There would be more war, more loss to the Roman bloodstock.

Well, this next culling did not need to be on Roman soil. He would take his legions and meet Sulla on foreign land. That would turn Fortuna to his needs.


End file.
